Manual of Style
Still under construction The following details what is expected of contributors While the fandom and derivative fan works span the ages, considering the franchise is based on a children's show, and may attract visitors of the same demographic, The NEEDS to enforce a proper level of language and content. *'ALL' language must be Rated-PG *'NO' content is to be hosted here. Discuss a story, quote a few excerpt, a few panels of comic art, but do not attempt to post entire passages or pages. *'NO' Adult or Mature images. If DeviantART requires a filter for it, it cannot be here. *'NOTHING' explicit. Ships such as Kigo may be discussed, but details about their intimacies can NOT. *Source Mode editing is strongly recommended for its auto-complete feature, which is handy for templates and listing suggestions of subpages. *Links to lengthy subpage-titled pages should be piped to simplicity. There may be templates to help. __TOC__ Basic Terminology The following are for the purposes of the *'Canon' - everything about a franchise as presented in its original media (TV, Book, ext), and usually includes subsequent releases in the same media. May differ from "Official" and "Pre/Production" information. When in doubt, go with the original release versions. *'Fanon' - Aspects of a franchise with little-to-no canon details which have been given more extensive details. *'Character' - a character, regardless of type or source. *'Incarnation' - a character as they are presented in a story or series. May have significant variation from their Canon. *'Story' - a story. May be in varied and multiple media. *''Series'' - multiple stories are considered a Series as long as there is more than one story in the same continuity or "universe", even if… ::…not direct-sequels ::…not by the Original Author ::…not of the same media ::…'Unauthorized by the Original Author. *'Installment''' - a story which is part of a series. Note: a Series Title need not be the same as any of the Installment Story Titles. Pages Do NOT make pages covering Canon topics UNLESS there is Non-Canon and Fanon information to be detailed. If minor enough, find a suitable article to include it on. The following are valid pages: AuthorName - a profile page for Author or Artist Not to be confused with their Wiki User Profile Pages if they maintain an account on Wikia AuthorName/StoryTitle - about a story AuthorName/SeriesTitle - about a series AuthorName/SeriesTitle/InstallmentTitle - about a story in a series CharacterName - about the "base" character, may link to Canon Article CharacterName/AuthorName - optional if author has headfanon for multiple incarnations CharacterName/FullName - expanding on characters with single or incomplete names(ex, Marcella, Mrs Stoppable) CharacterName/StoryTitle - about the incarnation for a story CharacterName/SeriesTitle - about the incarnation for a series Characters Types of Characters - for the purposes of *this wiki*, *'Canon' - characters which are canon to their franchise *'Fanon' - characters which are canon to their franchise, usually minor or background, with extensive fan-speculated details overlaid them. *'Original' - characters entirely of the author/artist's creation. *'Crossover' - characters from one franchise inserted in another, while remaining fairly true to their own canon *'Imported' - characters from one franchise inserted in another, but have obvious differences from their own canon made to suit them to the needs of the story *'Blended' - characters which have aspects and elements of two or more characters, from one or more franchises. Characters, especially Canon ones, must start which a disambiguation page, starting a process of filtration which will arrive at the various fan-incarnations. *If there is a page on our affiliated canon-centric Kim Possible Wiki, use Template:Canon to link to it Incarnations of Characters are done on subpages, which are invoked with a slash the same as archives on User and Talk pages, and Galleries in some wikis. So a Character's Incarnation pagename takes the form of 'Character/StoryTitle' or 'Character/SeriesTitle'. Always use an Incarnation's Canon Name(check with KP Wiki) in lists; any fanon-expansions on their names should only be expanded upon on their Character/StoryTitle page. *ALL INCARNATIONS SHOULD BE LINKED TO THESE PAGES and redirected from there if and as needed. *If part of a series, regardless of which Installment(s) they are featured in, Incarnations are to be Character/SeriesTitle. *See Template:Incarnation, below *''At this time'', in the case of multiple versions of the same character within a story or series, list them in Sections on the Story or Series subpage. *If a character does not have a Canon Full Name, Ex., Tara, for incarnations where a full name is provided, their pages take the format of 'Character/FullName' Ex., Shego/Sheena Gold, Tara/Tara Queen, Mr Stoppable/Abel Stoppable **If there is a prominently used alias for an Incarnation, a Redirect pointing to the FullName subpage may be made. Ex, Tango→'Tara/Tara Powers **In cases where a character has the same Full Name in different stories, their FullName subpage should be a disambig page pointing to the story pages sub to it. *Crossover Characters are, for the purposes of this wiki, a character which is ''canon for their franchise. While the Incarnation template will make a page for them, from there you may link to a *free* Reliable Source about the character. However it is encouraged to write how the character is used in the story. Please. *Fanon Characters are trickier as they usually do not have canon names. If there is a Reliable Source citeable (pre-)production name available, use that. **Still sorting this out' *If the character is only mentioned in the listed story, Their full name is to be Italicized and in Grey; to automate this process, see Template:Incarnation, below. Another use of a character/subpage is Character/AuthorName (ex, Tara/Love Robin) when there is a need to address how an Author's over-arcing Head-Fanon and Envisioning of a character is handled. For example, why Love Robin gives different surnames to Tara which are generally story-dependent. Character/Authors should not (at this time) have subpages, but instead may act as a Disambig pointing to relevant Character/StoryTitle pages where the Character Incarnation is detailed. See Bonnie Rockwaller and Tara for examples and current working frameworks. Stories, ''Series and Installments Note that standalone and installment story titles are to be in regular text, while the title of a series are to be Italicized. Stories are to be subpages under the Original Author's Page (Love Robin/The Worst Possible Sitch). A Series Title is to be the Basepage for the series, with installments as subpages. For Ex… Shego Redlined Shego Redlined/Double or Nothing Shego Redlined/Triple Play Shego Redlined/Fourth Quarter A Series Basepage is to be a Disambiguation page linking to the Installment subpages Authors A Disambig page which serves as an Author's bio. It may include links to Stories/''Series''; Original Characters; Character/AuthorName; any other Original or Fanon content. An Author's Base-page should utilize the name they are most widely known as, or if possible to communicate with, their preferred name. Should they have multiple names due to having a presence on multiple websites and venues, REDIRECT pages may be made to point to their Base-page. Should an Author maintain an account(s) on Wikia and activate(at least one edit) their profile(s) here on this wiki, their User pages of Profile and Talk are not to be used as their Author Page, instead they may link to any pages in the Mainspace including Author Page. They may create Blogs to discuss any aspect of their material or errata. However if a Forum exists which addresses/covers a topic, Authors are encouraged to indulge them. Layouts Note: All methods of "Create New Page" has a header providing the ability of preloading in all most Layouts. These new pages obey all the naming and Namespace rules (except for Top10Lists). Once editing starts, the standard "Do you wish to navigate away?" warning pops up if changing preloads, and preceding will lose any edits done; in Visual editors this may happen anyway just for loading the page *Anything like "empty" sections and tips/instructions are to be wrapped inside which will render it invisible while still there if ever needed; note the spaces. **"2-dash" hidden codes and content may be deleted once filled out or "activated". **'Do Not Remove' content inside "4-dash" codes. Leave for the convenience of future editors. **'COPY' any needed content outside 4-dash hidden code, leaving the order of sections intact for future editors. Proposing a Layout If you feel you have a layout, either for pages missing them, or suggestions to improve existing ones, make a New page titled (minus quotes) "Proposed PAGE Layout", where PAGE is the name/purpose of the layout, and add to Category:Proposals. Administration will review it. Images Rules regarding the posting of images and art. *'No Mature or Adult images', nothing above a PG-Rating. If it needs a Mature filter on DeviantART, it cannot be here. Unless it can be tastefully cropped; see next. *Images are to remain WHOLE, with the sole exceptions of… :#…cropping out any offensive portions which would otherwise restrict its use on this wiki, and ONLY if the overall message of the image is preserved… :#…distilling focus to a character for Character and Incarnation Pages… :*…and in EACH CASE, "_cropped" is to be appended to the end of the Filename. *File names should be clear, easy to read, and descriptive of the image. Alter as needed. For example, stripping out strings of alpha-numerics. **''After that'', whenever possible Original File Names should be retained. **Where filenames are significantly altered to follow the First Rule, the Original filename is to be entered into the file's Description. *Whenever possible, the original artist should be informed of the use of their images, and if a cropped version exists. **In the case of DeviantArt there are very few reasons this cannot be done. Templates Our top custom templates have been added to the Editor's Template Module; that section on the right rail with the puzzle pieces under Categories. Current templates are: Canon Purpose *Create an interwiki link, to a topic's canon page on another wiki—the default being our affiliated canon wiki, Kim Possible Wiki—in the same fashion and format as . Placement *Interlinks which are of primary relevance to page are to be placed near the top, generally after the page Intro; usually to the same/similar canon page, and or additional/related references (see Lorwardians). *Interlinks which are of secondary relevance to be used like references and "see also" capacities are to be placed near the bottom in a References section. These interlinks should be immediately under the section title but above in order to be positioned above any footnoted s Usage: * by itself, without a piped-string ( |'String') will automatically and by default use the page's PAGENAME to target its Kim Possible Wiki counterpart. Use this when the canon-target page shares the *exact same* PAGENAME. Ex, Bonnie Rockwaller * , note the two pipes, where "WikiName" is the non-affiliate's url-WikiName prior to and without "wikia.com", will automatically and by default use the page's PAGENAME to target the other wiki's counterpart. Use this when the canon-target page shares the *exact same* PAGENAME. Ex, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz which targets her (phineasandferb)Phineas and Ferb Wiki page. * , where 'String' is a canon-target page with a different PAGENAME. Use this when there is a mismatch of Source-to-Target pagenames, and for additional related target-pages. Ex, Lorwardians **For KP Wiki targets, be sure to double the pipe *'ALWAYS' double check spellings and formatting of *both* Source and Target PAGENAMEs!! If there is a mismatch, the interlink, while not showing up red, will *act* like a redlink by opening a New Page editing window on the target-wiki. Close and re-check spellings. **''Existing'' REDIRECT pages are valid targets, but should be used sparingly; ensure not to use Double-Redirects. Consider we never know when other wikis might delete either type of redirects. DO NOT CREATE ANY PAGES ON THE TARGET WIKI AS A CONVENIENCE FOR THIS ONE *If there is something you need, please contact me ''first'' (I'm an Admin both here and on KP); start a Forum on this wiki; or place a comment on the target wiki's forum discussing the issue… for KP use Incarnation Purpose *Reduce Character/StoryTitle links to a simplified of just the Character's name; "Mentioned-Only" characters will be Italicized and in Grey. Placement *Only on Story/''Series'' pages (which may become subpages under Author's) *In the Characters sections Usage * will then append the PAGENAME as the /StoryTitle and generate the proper Character/StoryTitle link. Ex, will produce… (link is red because this page's name is not the title of a story or series) **Use a Character's Canon Full Name. If it is altered in the story, the linked page should be either a Disambig or Redirect linking to the in-story name. **For Characters which have only been mentioned, add a final pipe ( | ) after the name; will gen the line Italicized and in Grey **Note: Clicking on a redlink will open the Create Page editor and the page can be made even if the Character's base-page is not yet made. As soon as it is, any /subpage will be linked to it. Spoiler For when there is information which is deemed as having a high spoiler-potential, it can be hidden under a Spoiler Button with . Try it to see how it is used: *Note: In Preview, the button does not toggle, and content is visible for format review. If done correctly, all will work once submitted. Permit Although using the intellectual property of Disney, each fan work is a Derivative Work in its own right. Meaning the author/artist has rights to anything uniquely theirs. So anytime a "Fanon Concept" is applied to and or overlaying anything canon—such as concepts and compositions—it becomes a "derivative work", which grants a measure of control to a fan-artist or -author. So while Kim Possible belongs to Disney, a drawing of her, for example, in a non-canon star-spangled bikini belongs to the artist; writing her as evil and taking over the world belongs to the author. Each author or artist has their own views and preferences as to how they wish their intellectual fanon concepts to be used. Where these are known, pages where their fanon concepts are discussed may and should be tagged with a , where Type= f(Free), c(Credit), a(Ask), or n(No), which will generate one of the following Notices: ListStory Proposed and working on, especially if short-names can be made. Ex, WPS for The Worst Possible Sitch Categories for Tagging As this entire wiki is about fan-made works, the term 'Fan'-''anything'' is a redundant format and to be dropped. New Categories - MUST be nominated and approved by Administration. Do not simply make up something and begin applying it. It shall be deleted. Visit each for a description of how it should be applied. Meta *Artists *Authors *Art *Comics *Literature *'Videos' - a Wikia auto-category of video files uploaded. You do not need to do anything, Do NOT Apply *Film and Videos *Fanon Concept Story Type *'Story' - Default-level category, implicitely implied, Do Not Make *Episodes *Series *Installments *Prequel *Sequel *Sidequel *Midquel *Collaboration *Mosaic *Anthology *Shorts *Guest *Unauthorized *Period Completion *Complete **Redux *Incomplete **On Hiatus **Abandoned Universe *Canon Intact *Broken Canon *Semi Canon *Alternate Universe **World Stage **Fusion *Crossover *Before Four Plot Type *Comedies and Spoofs *Dark Kim *Evil Kim *Evil Ron *Dark Side *Reformed *Character Focus Character Type *Characters *Canon Characters - if with glaring author-inspirations, Fanon Concept also applies *Fanon Characters - tertiary and background characters promoted to prominence with author-inspired details. *Original Characters *Crossover Characters - Non-KP characters which are mostly Canon to their franchise *Imported Characters - Non-KP characters which are NOT canon to their franchise. Example: Cast of Total Drama Franchise as super villains *Blended Characters - Characters redesigned comprised of both KP and Non-KP elements from more than one franchise, usually in Fusions. Must be the *reality* for the character, not temporarily combined ("Rufus/Barkin Man" from Downhill) does not apply. Does apply if the story is about realities forced together, even if later returned to normal. Life Roles (For Incarnations, select only which have significance in the story) *Do NOT make default-level categories such as: **"Sons" and/or "Daughters" - everyone is someone's child) **"Human" - characters are presumed human until implicitly stated as Not **"Living Characters" - characters are presumed alive unless implicitly NOT(artificial) *Females *Males *Parents *Survivors *Deceased *Adults *Teens *Preteens *Kids *Orphans *Adopted *Animals **Pets *Artificial **Clones - Biological-based copies of characters, regardless of how produced, whether by means Scientific or Mystical. Example of the latter: Astral Drops/Altermeres from W.I.T.C.H. *Aliens Occupation *Cheerleaders *Students - Any school, any grade Nursery to Universary *Category:Faculty - Any school, any position Janitors to Principals and Deans. Must be employed; NOT for Board Members and such, use "Executives" *Executives - Decision & Money Movers & Shakers *Secretarial - the assistants who really get things done *Medical - health care professionals at any stage from therapists, EMTs, nursing, to doctors and specialists. Do not apply to villains who happen to have "doctor" as a title UNLESS specifically mentioned as medical field; for example, in canon Doctors Drakken, Director, and Mr Possible are not medical while Mrs Possible is. *Scientists *Law Enforcement *Military *Religion *Martial Arts - applies to both the Style and User, can apply to equipment and or weapons *specialized* for a Style. For example, a knife is only a "Weapon", while despite its historical roots sai are specialized; a broadsword is "Weapon", a katana is specialized. Consider if sub-specialized for "Ninjas", such as shuriken throwing stars and ninjaken swords. Ask Love Robin if in doubt. **Ninjas *Global Justice Network *Agency Agents *Heroes *Villains *Henches *Neutrals *Superpowered *Mystical Relationships For now, only Categories for 2-Character hookups are to be made. Example: KiGo and K/R. If the relationship is more than two, such as a triad like KiBoGo (Kim/Bonnie/Shego) or KiRonGo (Kim/Ron/Shego), then tag with both "legs" as well as Poly. *Relationships *'Couples' is a default-level unspoken category, Do NOT make! *BDSM *LGBT *K/R *KiBo *KiGo *Ron/Yori *RonGo *Drakken/Shego *Spouses **Swingers **Poly **Bigamy *Harem *Infidelity Venues Far from complete, the following are the most popular places to find these stories. The ordering of the list implies no ranking. *FanFiction *AdultFanFiction *AO3/Archive Of Our Own *DeviantART *Author/Artist Personal Websites - see Profile Pages *Forums **KPSlashHaven **Bonnie Rockwaller's Page **Global Justice Alliance **RonStoppable.net Do Not Post List If an individual is listed here, this means that they do not wish their content to be posted. ... Please be sure to use all known screennames and aliases for proper coverage. (Authors, Artists, you may edit yourselves onto this list) *''The list starts here'' Category:Site administration Category:Policy Category:Proposals